Augmented Humans
Augmented Humans are humans from the present Earth taken to The Lost World Eden, and augmented into becoming superhuman. This means their bodies are made stronger, taller, faster, with quick reflexes and made durable enough to survive the harsh environments and people of the Lost World Eden. History tba Appearance Powers and Abilities *'Peak Human Physical Condition' Known Augmented Classes Scouts Scouts are fast-running scrappers with a baseball bat and a snarky "in-your-face" attitude. They is the fastest and most mobile class on the battlefield unassisted. Their Double Jump leaves slower opponents such as the Heavy struggling to keep up and helps them navigate the terrain while dodging incoming projectiles. Carrying a Scattergun, a Pistol, and a Bat, the Scout is an ideal class for aggressive fighting and flanking. The Scout is a great class for quick "hit-and-run" tactics that can either sap away enemies' health or kill them outright due to their ability to get in, do damage, and dash away before even being noticed. However, the Scout is tied with the Engineer, Sniper and Spy for having the lowest health of any class, leaving them vulnerable when they are on the front line; a fair trade-off for their ability to run in and out of a contested hot-spot very quickly, letting them lead the team to victory without the other team even noticing in time. The Scout is an excellent choice for completing objectives quickly. They can capture control points and push carts at twice the rate of any other class. Only the Scout has this ability naturally; the Demo and Soldier only have the same ability while holding or using the Pain Train. Their speed also makes them perfect for capturing intelligence briefcases. Soldiers Soldiers, or Warriors, are considered crazed, jingoistic patriots from America's heartland. Tough and well-armed, they are versatile, capable of both offense and defense, and a great choice for leaders. The Soldiers are well known for their spectacular rocket jump. In defiance of all good sense and judgment, the Soldiers can detonate a rocket at their feet and launch themselves skyward at the cost of some health. This ability allows the Soldiers to appear from unexpected places and reach areas off-limits even to the Scout's double jump and Hype jumps. Well-balanced and possessing both survivability and mobility, the Soldier is considered one of the most flexible classes in Augmented Humans. Despite their low ground movement speed, they are capable of using rocket jumps to reach their destination quickly. Their large health pool is second only to that of the Heavy, and their wide array of armaments and weaponry allows them to bring whatever weapon or equipment is best suited to the situation at hand. Pyro The Pyro specializes in fighting enemies at close range using a homemade Flame Thrower. Enemies set on fire suffer from afterburn and take additional damage over time, allowing the Pyro to excel at hit-and-run tactics. Due to the Flamethrower’s short range, the Pyro is weaker at longer ranges and relies heavily on ambushing and taking alternate routes to catch opponents off-guard. Although categorized as an offensive class, the Pyro also brings some utility to the battlefield. The Pyro’s compression blast, for example, can deflect enemy projectiles, extinguish burning teammates, and forcibly reposition any enemy, including one under the effects of an invincibility-granting ÜberCharge. Because enemies hit by fire are visibly ignited, the Pyro is the best class for Spy-checking, as even a small puff of flame can nullify the effectiveness of the Spy’s Cloak and disguise. Additionally, the Pyro can use the Homewrecker and other melee weapons to protect an Engineer’s buildings from an enemy Spy's Sapper or use the Detonator or Scorch Shot to jump and the Thermal Thruster jetpack to fly to normally unreachable places. Pyros wear asbestos-lined suits that provide protection from the afterburn of other Pyros and all flame-related weaponry, although it does not provide any resistance to direct damage from flame throwers, flare guns or explosions. The three incendiary grenades on the Pyro's character model are purely cosmetic and cannot be used. Engineer Engineers specializes in constructing and maintaining Buildings that provide support to the team, rather than fighting at the front lines, making them the most suitable for defense. The Engineer's various gadgets include the Sentry Gun, an automated turret that fires at any enemy in range, the Dispenser, a device that restores the health and ammunition of nearby teammates, and Teleporters that quickly transport teammates from point A to point B. Because the Engineer's ingenious devices are under constant threat from explosives and devious enemy Spies, a good Engineer must keep their gear under a watchful eye and under repair with their Wrenches at all times. When the Engineer needs to get their hands dirty, their trio of generic yet capable weapons, along with the assistance of their helpful hardware, make them more than capable of holding their own in a fight. If need be, the Engineer can even pick up and haul constructed buildings to redeploy them in more favorable locations. While usually viewed as a defensive class, Engineers has a selection of high-tech weapons that allows them to destroy projectiles or to build faster-deploying, less damaging Sentry Guns, which gives them great utility at the front lines too. Their Teleporters are also a key point to both the offensive and defensive team's success, allowing slower, heavier classes to reach the front-lines quicker. Heavy The Heavy is a towering hulk of a human. They are the largest and possibly most dangerous class in Augmented Humans. Boasting the most default health and devastating firepower from the trusty Minigun, the Heavy is no pushover. The Heavy's Minigun, Gravity Cannon, or Missile Gun can inflict heavy damage at a high rate of fire, allowing them to mow down opposing babies, cowards, and teeny-men in seconds. The Heavy's movement speed are their main weakness. Upon revving up or firing their heavy weapons, their already unimpressive speed drops down to an even lower amount, making them a very easy target for Snipers and Spies. Their slow speed makes them more dependent on support from Medics and Engineers to keep them in the fight. Aside from decimating entire teams, Heavy are able to provide further support for their comrades with an often required health boost. Demo The Demos are the most versatile members of the team. A master of explosives, the Demos strategically deal massive amounts of indirect and mid-range splash damage. Armed with a Grenade Launcher and Stickybomb Launchers, the Demos use good eyes and the knowledge of their surrounding environment for well-timed sticky bomb detonations that send enemies skyward, often in many pieces. Should anyone get past their explosive ordinance, however, they will be shocked to learn the Demos are extremely proficient at melee combat, being one of the deadliest melee users, with a variety of powerful melee unlocks in their arsenal. The Demos excel at swift destruction; they can bounce their grenades at creative angles to wreak havoc on enemy Sentry Gun emplacements while remaining safely out of sight. Their sticky bombs are a perfect tool for area denial, and are effective at keeping opponents away from any carts, control points, or Intelligence that they deem off-limits. Medic Sniper Spy Category:Humans Category:Augmented Humans